Shinigami's After Dark: That's Just How They Roll
by Kisuke.LikeABoss
Summary: Best friends find themselves in interesting positions at the Ulquihime wedding. (FxM & MxM) Rated M. Excerpt from "Bleach Wedding: Shinigami's After Dark". *Extremely Suggestive LIME* Bleach Owned by Tite Kubo.


******If you are a regular reader, welcome back to my world, if you are new to Kisuke's world, you should know, I have a tendency to use swear words, blood, and gore, as well as have some pretty messed up situations. I never really know how the story will go until after it's written, so you should always be prepared to be FUBAR'd.  
This is your *FAIR WARNING*  
If this has not deterred you, please read on, and enjoy. ;D  
Love,  
ஜ۩۞۩ஜ  
Kisuke**

**A/N: (FxM & MxM) *Both VERY Suggestive LIMES***

**Songs in this Chapter:  
Monster by Skillet  
Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Deadman  
Sick and Twisted Affair by My Darkest Days**

* * *

Chapter 4: That's Just How They Roll …

Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika, the 3rd and 5th seat of 11th division, watched as the 7th seat came running back into the garrison. She had the biggest smile on her face. She just got back from her talk with Matsumoto Rangiku, and had gone to the 9th division offices to speak with Hisagi Shūhei.

"So how did it go Nakamura?" Ikkaku asked genuinely interested in how the orange-haired Shinigami faired when asking out a member of the opposite sex. When it came to a fight, one person you wanted on your side was Nakamura, she was fierce. But when it came to talking casually to men, she was usually the one running away.

"Well, he said he'd take me," her sweet voice reached their ears. Yumichika liked talking to the female; he thought her voice was most beautiful. It has almost a sing-song vibration to it. "But I think he only agreed, because Matsumoto FukuTaichō was mentioned."

"Honey, don't you even worry over that," Yumichika said with cheer. "When I'm done with you, there won't be a man at that reception with their eyes anywhere but on you, except maybe on me, hehehe." Then the pretty man pulled the female fighter along until they were walking along the shops. "Let me do all the work," he winked at her.

* * *

The time of the wedding was here, the Senkaimon had opened in the main throughway for the captains and other members of Seireitei that were to attend. Yumichika wore an off the shoulder purple silk blouse, with black Egyptian cotton pleated pants. His neck was accented with a yellow cashmere wrap. Walking by his side was Ikkaku, who was dressed in a simple black tailored suit, with a light green shirt and blue tie. Behind the pair were Nakamura and Hisagi. Yumichika picked out a sapphire halter, slim fitting mini-dress. Her short hair was arranged slicked back with a single tress curled over her brow. He had specifically picked the short dress for her, not only to accentuate her long legs but it was short enough for her to move in, should a battle break out.

They attended the wedding and Yumichika had to make a comment, "This is absolutely beautiful! I might have done without the Hibiscus, but still the way they line the chairs along the aisle, it's just lovely." He was hushed by a dour and annoyed Hitsugaya Tōshirō. They watched the ceremony until its conclusion, and all the guests made their way to the hotel for the reception. Ikkaku and Yumichika made the rounds during the toasts. It was after the Arrancar made his speech, that the 5th seat became sick. He was walking by the back of the stage on his way to the bar, when he came upon an appalling scene.

"Ah, ah, ah, Grimm!" he heard a woman cry. When Yumichika rounded the corner, before him were the blue haired Arrancar and his female counterpart. The one called Grimmjow had the woman bent over, holding her ankles as he pounded into her from behind. The sight made the 5th seat nauseous, to the point that he could no longer stand and collapsed beside the stage.

Ikkaku was having drinks waiting for his longtime friend to join him. Abruptly from behind a woman's hands were covering his eyes. "Helllllloooo~ Dar~ling~!" At the sound of the woman's voice, Ikkaku shivered. There was only one person in this world, which could make him react this way.

He turned around, found the chestnut-haired female, dressed in a slim fitting, navy blue, and white polka dot dress. Her hair which she usually wore in a simple pony tail was now French twisted on both sides of her head. He lifted a brow at the sight, "Eh? The sister," was the only reply he had.

"So … so … ugly!" Yumichika was heard, by the two people beside the stage. Ikkaku tore his gaze from Asano Mizuho and ran to his friend that was spread out on the ground.

"Yumichika!" he said concerned. "What happened? Was it a hollow?"

The grounded Shinigami nodded his head, and pointed up to the couple still going at it, oblivious to the scene beside them. "So … ugly, Ikkaku. It's just horrible," Yumichika whispered to his friend. Then his hand flew to his mouth to hold back the vomit as he caught another eyeful of the coupling.

"You, woman!" he motioned for Mizuho to come forward; as she had followed Ikkaku here. "Go and find me the medic, his name is Yamada Hanatarō." When she left, Ikkaku lifted his lifelong companion by the back of his arms and began to drag him away from the stage. "You need to stop doing this Yumichika," he now scolded. "It's just hetero-sex, no need to get sick over it." At the mention of heterosexual sex, Yumichika finally did vomit on the ground. After seeing his own sick all over his silk shirt, he freaked and passed out. "Geez man! Now Imma have to drag you … in your pretty outfit … ALL OVER THE DIRTY GROUND!" If that didn't jolt the fastidious man awake, nothing was going to. Ikkaku picked up his friend and tossed him over his shoulder.

Ikkaku carried Yumichika from behind the stage and crossed in front of a table with Rangiku leading a few other Shinigami in a drinking game. _'Dammit Yumichika! I would kill at this game!'_ he thought to himself as he told the sexy blonde-haired woman he couldn't join them. He saw the woman who usually took care of them while in the world of the living waving him over to a table surrounded by women. Yamada and another young man were seated amongst them and they were actually fawning over both short males.

When Hanatarō saw Ikkaku and Yumichika, he jumped from his seat. He thanked them for their company and gently pulled the women from him, as he stepped in front of the pair. "Madarame-san, what happened?" he asked the other man, with concern in his voice. Hanatarō was a slender, short male Shinigami, and worked in squad 4 the healing corp. He is the leader of the 14th Advanced Relief Team of the 4th Division, and the only physician that volunteered to work the wedding.

"He got sick," the formidable looking Ikkaku announced to the medic. Hanatarō was about to ask the 3rd seat how, but Ikkaku cut in, "I can't tell you here."

Yamada nodded, "Alright, let's bring him to a room." Hanatarō lead them through the hotel to the quarters he'd been assigned. After opening the door, he had Ikkaku place the unconscious male on his bed. "So, how did he get sick?"

Ikkaku knew that Yumichika didn't want people knowing about his particular preference. While he himself didn't care, Yumichika felt that people wouldn't understand or approve. So he did his best to keep that information from the medic. "I found him by the stage; he was on the ground holding his stomach. He said he'd seen something ugly and then vomited."

"What did he eat? Was he drinking? Could he have been poisoned?" Yamada fired off the questions, to which Ikkaku did his best to answer. Then the medic went to work, first by removing the soiled silk shirt.

"Oh, hey … um ... you don't need me here for this do ya?" Ikkaku said as he stood and made his way to the door.

"Ah, oh … n … no, I can handle things from here," Yamada informed the other man, and watched as Ikkaku left the room. "Oh, Ayasegawa-san. What happened to get you so off-color?" He continued to relieve the sick man of his blouse.

* * *

Ikkaku began walking down the hall from the medic's room, when Mizuho glided up to him. He gave her a sideways glance, then said, "Um, yeah … thanks for your help before. With my friend."

"Is he ok?" she asked with genuine interest. When he nodded, she took his hand in hers. "Why don't we, go back to the party. My brother's friend is the DJ." Not waiting for him to comply, she pulled the fearsome Shinigami back into the restaurant.

On the stage when they returned was Kurosaki Ichigo and he was singing! **"Monster"** Ikkaku couldn't hold back his comment as the substitute Shinigami belted his voice over the MIC. "Holy Shit, The world's gone to hell!" This got a laugh from his female companion. "You find that funny, woman?"

"I think you are very, humorous dar~ling~!" Mizuho stated and gripped his arm.

"This song is for all those sassy souls out there, I'm just sayin' … we've all had or wanted that one **'Bad Girlfriend'**," Ichigo spoke to the crowd. His vocals hummed into the MIC and he began the next song. Just as the song began to strum the guitar strings, Mizuho pulled Ikkaku to the dance floor. The 3rd seat declined, and watched as the girl swung her hips and danced hypnotically on the dance floor. After watching, other men come up to her, and grind next to her; Ikkaku knew he'd have to dance with her.

Pushing his way up, he put his arms around the small waist of the girl in front of him, and pulled her in close. No other man dared to come up to her this time. The look of surprise in her brown eyes gave him a sense of pleasure. When she placed her arms around his neck, he felt a tightening feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was a feeling he has not experienced in a long time, he barely recognized it. Fear. This woman brought fear to the surface of this frightening, battle weary, warrior. Ikkaku huffed and his lips thinned in frustration. Mizuho tilted her head to the side and gave him a crooked smile. He found it endearing. Ikkaku slowed his pace and lowered his lips, coming closer to Mizuho's. Her eyes glazed over and her eyelids dropped, then they were both jolted from the trance, by the roar of the guests in the room.

Ikkaku made a decision in that moment. He grabbed the woman and they both exited the restaurant. She kept questioning him as he guided her through the hotel, to the elevator. When the doors opened there was a couple that had tried to join them, but the 3rd seat glared at them, and they decided it would be better if they caught the next elevator. As soon as the doors closed, Ikkaku cornered Mizuho. She was pressed between the mirrored glass and the chiseled body of the man in front of her. She gulped and then his lips were on hers.

* * *

Yamada finished undressing Yumichika, and went to the bathroom. There he picked up a washbowl, filled it with warm soapy water, and grabbed a few clean white washcloths. He then brought the items out to the sick man in his bed. Hanatarō lifted the wet cloth from the basin, and squeezed out the excess soapy water. He folded the cloth over, and began wiping Yumichika's face and mouth. He rinsed the cloth out again and elevated it over the ill man's throat and chest. Yamada's hands shook slightly but he commenced in finishing the sponge bath Yumichika needed.

The patient was breathing normally now, whereas before it was a bit shallow. With a new wet cloth, Hanatarō leaned over Yumichika and wiped the man from his forehead down the side of his cheek to his neck. That was when Yamada noticed, his patient had opened his eyes.

Seeing the light lavender eyes open and look through him, Hanatarō jump back. "Oh, Ayasegawa-san!" he yelped nervously. Standing back from the dangerous man in the bed, Yamada tried asking him the medical questions he needed answered. "Wha … wha … wha … hmmm, I mean, how did you get sick? Madarame-san only told me you saw something that made you nauseous. Did you have something bad to eat or drink?"

Yumichika stared at the small Shinigami; his nervousness lifted a corner on the 5th seat's mouth. "No, the food was spectacular, and I barely had a chance to even sip water, before I … became sick." Yumichika brought a weak hand to his dry throat, signaling the medic to fetch some water. Hanatarō brought a cup of cold water to Yumichika's lips, and watched in silent fascination as the lethal Shinigami sucked it down his throat. It had Yamada gulping at the sight. The display was not lost on Yumichika. "Why are you, so nervous … Yamada-san?" He drawled out the medic's name like a lover's call.

"Nervous? Well you know, I'm just not used to being this close with the members of 11th division," the words streamed out of his mouth, before he had a chance to think about what he was saying. "Not … not that there is anything wrong with you guys, but … wait no buts …. I mean to say …" the laughter coming from his patient stopped his verbal regurgitation.

"Hahaha, Yamada-san, I was only messing with you," Yumichika smiled. "Honestly, if this is how you act with everyone, it's no wonder you're picked on all the time." It was true; Hanatarō was the most picked on member of all the Shinigami in any squad, in all of Seireitei. "I'd like to say thank you, for taking care of me. But I'm really feeling better now," he informed Yamada.

"But If I don't know what caused the problem, how can we fix it. Or what if it was the food, then someone else could get sick … like you did," Hanatarō rambled.

Yumichika smiled again, "Trust me, no one will get sick. My problem was a visual one. Seeing ugly things make me violently ill." Hanatarō turn his back to his patient then. Yumichika furrowed his brows when Yamada did this. "Why did you turn your back to me, Yamada-san?"

"Oh well you just said … ugly things … they make you sick," he ran a hand through his black hair.

Yumichika laughed loudly this time, "I've never heard such nonsense in my whole life!" He tried, but couldn't stop his laugh. "Hahaha, do you honestly think you're ugly!?" Yumichika watched as the short man began to turn, but not before he brought his hands to his face.

"Well, I know you always like beautiful things, I had no idea your condition was psychological as well," Yamada began. "And, I know I'm not that attractive, the women always crowd me, because they say I'm … _nice_." He said that last word like it was dirt, he wanted off his tongue.

"Well, Yamada-san," Yumichika's voice was low and sultry. "You are nice." He sat up in the bed he had lain in. He slid to the side some; padding the empty space, he left next to him, motioning for Yamada to join him there. The medic slowly crept the way back to the bed he'd jump away from. Looking nervously from side to side, he softly lowered himself, to sit on the edge of the bed. "See, even though you look ready to bolt, you can't help but feel the need to do as someone bids you," Yumichika declared.

From the open window beside the bed, the men heard the DJ playing **"Sick and Twisted Affair,"** and Yumichika leaned forward. He placed a hand beneath Hanatarō's chin, his long fingers curling around to graze his cheek.

At the soft touch, Yamada found himself leaning into Yumichika; he swallowed back the nerves that were building up in him. Their lips connected and a tremor extended into him, threatening to make the physician lose consciousness. He felt the wet tip of Yumichika's tongue glide over his lips, the shock of it had him gasping. The 5th seat took advantage of the medic's sharp intake of breath and thrust his tongue past the smaller man's teeth. Yamada's eyes were opened in surprise, _'What is going on?'_ he thought to himself, _'Is this really happening?'_ Yumichika roamed ever space inside Hanatarō's mouth. The healer didn't know what he wanted to do, he couldn't decide if this needed to stop, or … go further.

Yumichika decided for him, when he lowered his hand from the other man's cheek. The 5th seat slid his hand down Hanatarō's neck, grazed it over his chest for a brief caress, and then around to touch his back. Hanatarō found himself leaning even more into the intimidating man. Yumichika slid his fingertips down Yamada's spine sending shivers through the smaller man, as a soft moan escaped his throat. "Will you do what I ask of you, Yamada-san?" Yumichika asked when he lifted his mouth from the man. His hands still tracing circles on the other man's back.

Hanatarō didn't know when he closed his eyes, but he opened them then, and the lavender eyes he was looking into, had darkened. Those fingers on his back were not allowing him to think straight. His eyes lowered to the lips of the attractive male. _'Those lips were just on mine,'_ he thought, and sucked in a breath when those lips then smiled. Yumichika was moving again, and he was pressing kisses along Yamada's neck. "Hum, hah, Ayasegawa-san… I … I think, you might have hit your head," he said aloud, but to himself, _'That can be the only explanation for this beautiful man, to be doing this to me.' _Suddenly, Hanatarō was pulled further into the bed, and thrust flat on his back.

"I did not hit my head," he informed the medic. "What made me pass out was the image of two hollows; disgusting creatures in the first place, having sex. Right now, I need to get that image out of my mind." Yumichika then swiftly removed the jacket, tie and white shirt, Hanatarō was wearing. "Won't you help your patient, Yamada-san?"

* * *

Enclosed in the small space of the mirrored elevator, Mizuho opened her eyes at the feel of this man's mouth on hers. Her heart was pounding in her chest so hard, she thought for sure, Ikkaku would feel it. This was something she always imagined, but never thought it would come to pass. Now that she was in this situation, she was nervous. She has kissed guys before, sure. But something told her, Ikkaku wasn't the type to, just stop at a kiss, especially when he was doing so, so intensely.

"Are you afraid, woman?" Ikkaku asked when he pulled himself away from her. His arms were braced above Mizuho's shoulders on either side of her head. He had to admit if he were a human, he would be a bit intimidated by the stance.

"Afraid? Um… no, not afraid," she told him. Mizuho glance down, and blushed. What could she tell him? _'I've teased the hell outta you, and pushed you to this point, but I don't think I can go through with it?'_ Yea that would blow over real well! Then the elevator dinged.

Ikkaku pulled the girl out and walked her to his guestroom. After opening and walking inside, he held his hand out to Mizuho. "I'm afraid," the surprising remark came, without him even thinking about it. When he looked into her eyes, Ikkaku thought he saw shock, and relief. So when she placed her hand into his, he just stood there.

"You're afraid?" she asked. "Will you tell me why you are afraid?"

"Because, this is your world," he said simply. How does he tell this woman of the world, that she brings out his fear? He could take on any number of hollow, and arrancars but a mere human woman could bring him to his knees. Yumichika would laugh in his face, if he saw this. "My life is spent... traveling. I don't spend much time with humans." She was responding!

Mizuho stepped closer to the overwhelming man, and lifted Ikkaku's other hand in hers. Her eyes were glossed over with unshed tears. "You poor man," she said. "You don't even know how to act around regular people anymore, huh?" She pulled him into her arms, and held him to her chest. Then rubbed his bald head like he were a cat. In a whispered voice she told him, her feelings, "You don't scare me, but I do feel nervous when you are close."

Ikkaku found that he liked the feel of this woman, holding him. Even her ridiculous caress on his head was soothing. He brought his arms around her waist, when he heard her sharp gasp. Did this woman think he would hurt her? I mean sure, he was alone with the woman, and he found her to be very interesting. So interesting in fact, that he wouldn't be opposed to spending the rest of the night alone in the room with her. But … did she think he would assail her? "Would you be nervous if I asked you to stay... here… alone… with me?"

Mizuho hiccupped, she never expected him to say such a thing. She stilled her strokes on Ikkaku's head. "Eh? Um… Spend the night?"

Ikkaku looked up, "Yes, stay the night." He smiled a bit when her eyes looked like they would pop out of her head. "Woman? I'm asking you not to leave, I'm not asking for anything else."

Mizuho's cheeks flashed the brightest red. Where was her mind!? Of course, he wouldn't do or ask such a thing of her! But now she was a little disappointed, "Well, I can stay, but you don't want to do anything with me?"

Ikkaku thought about her comment, and then decided he did want something she could give him. "Well, I would like to play that drinking game I'm missing out on, and I wouldn't mind if you maybe wanted to ah... kiss me again…"

"HA!" she laughed, and looked around the room for the mini bar. "Drinking game it is!" she declared, and started to walk away, before running back into Ikkaku's arms and kissing him soundly once more.

* * *

Yamada wasn't sure how it all turned out like this, but he was always admiring the beautiful man. He liked that Yumichika never cared that other people thought he was a little odd. He liked to wear certain outfits, other Shinigami thought were too ostentatious. But most importantly, Yumichika had the respect of those he worked with. And Even though they scared the hell out of him, that was something Hanatarō admired of the 11th division especially. They have a ferocity that they establish in all the things they do. _Did that admiration show through to the man above him now? Is that why he was doing this to him? Did Yumichika know… about his fascination? His ache? His longing… for the 5__th__ seat?_ "I would do whatever I could to help you, Ayasegawa-san," he told the beautiful Shinigami.

Yumichika was not surprised by the response; he had noticed the medic's appreciative glances. Although he did assume they were meant for his squad not him in particular. But Yumichika did like the sound of Hanatarō willing to do anything, and took him up on the challenge. "You'll do anything? … Kiss me, here," he pointed to the base of his neck. There was no way the medic would … _HOLY SHIT!_ _He really did it!_ Hanatarō had rose up from the position in bed and his lips skimmed over Yumichika's skin, before he felt that small tongue dart out and taste the space. Maybe from the surprise or maybe from the sensation, Yumichika wasn't sure, but a shiver shot though his body then, and he closed his eyes at the feel.

"Is that better, Ayasegawa-san?" Yamada's voice trembled. He heard the pretty Shinigami sigh a yes, then asked, "If that worked then, you must be better right?" Hanatarō knew he should depart the bedroom area, perhaps set up a sleeping section for himself out in the living area of the guestroom. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to move from the bed, and away from the stunning male.

"No," Yumichika said suddenly. Grabbing Yamada's arms, Yumichika wrapped them about his waist. From the momentum of pulling the shorter Shinigami towards him, the 5th seat was thrust onto his back with Hanatarō tumbling atop him.

"Oh, Ayasegawa-san, I'm so sorry," the medic stuttered. "Let me just…" he wanted to tell the other man that he would immediately get off him but Yumichika shut him up, rather quickly.

He giggled, and threaded the fingers of his left hand into the short black tresses of Hanatarō. Yumichika brought the lips of the 7th seat medic down onto his, as his right hand slid between their bodies. When he felt the erection beneath his hand, he joked with the man again, "Well doc... is there something you want to tell me?"

Hanatarō flushed a beet red, at the comment. He should move, he should get off this fierce man, and run out of the bedroom. He should have done any number of other things, but Yamada didn't do them. Yamada chose a different path. "There are things I could say, Ayasegawa-san," he said, then rocked his hips forward. "But showing you might be more productive," Holy shit, did he just say that?! If Yumichika didn't kill him for speaking so boldly to him now, Hanatarō was sure that rubbing their cocks together would. _'Why? What the hell is wrong with me!? He's going to murder me!'_ Hanatarō thought. But honestly, what could Yumichika expect, when he talks in such a way. Yamada is a scared little kitten, normally, but he's still a man! Everyone has a breaking point, and Hanatarō's has just been reached.

Yumichika was surprised by the brazen remark, for a moment he didn't have a comeback. When he got a full on feel of the medic's length, he shuddered. "Hmm, um, well… that was unexpected."

'_Here it comes, the man is going to kill me,'_ Yamada's thoughts were getting dark, until he felt the hand on him, stroke slowly up first, and back down.

"But I think you might be right, I think we're way past talking here." Yumichika stated.

Yamada's eyes sprung open, he didn't even know when he shut them. "Ayasegawa-san?"

"Hanatarō… I think we're also past the point of you using my first name, eh?" the beautiful male Shinigami said and began to unfasten the doctor's pants. Both men stopped talking.

* * *

Yumichika was walking brightly and humming to himself as he made his way to the room he was supposed to share with Ikkaku. He noticed that Izumi was leaving the room meant for her and Matsumoto_. 'Well I guess I don't have to ask how her night went, hehehe, but I will anyway.'_ "Good morning, Nakamura."

"Oh, Ayasegawa, I didn't notice you there," she jumped when she saw him. "You're looking very… sparkly, this morning."

Yumichika cupped his cheeks with both his hands, and squealed, "Oh, do you really think so?" He leaned into her space and whispered when he was close, "I have a special method I use to get my skin looking so flawless." When he saw, she was out of her Gigai he asked, "Are you leaving?"

"Oh, eh… Yea I'm heading back to Seireitei early. I'll catch you later," she spoke quickly and ran to the elevator.

_'Hmmm, interesting,' _he thought. When he got to his room, he linked his key into the lock and burst into the room, "Good~Morning~Ikkaku~!" he sang. That's when he got an eyeful of Ikkaku, in a position he'd never thought he would get to see.

"Oh GOD!" yelled Mizuho, as she tried to duck under the sheets.

"Yumichika, man!" Ikkaku bellowed from the edge of the bed, when he fell onto the floor. "Ya think you can come back in like, I dunno an hour?!"

Yumichika felt the sick bubbling in the pit of his stomach again. He did not need to be asked twice; he turned right around and left the room.

On his way back to Hanatarō, he noticed that Hisagi was sneaking out of his room, like a thief. _'Eh?'_ "Hisagi FukuTaichō?"

The lieutenant jumped at Yumichika's voice. "Huh! Oh, hi." He was shifting on his feet, like he had to get somewhere fast. When Matsumoto emerged from the room.

"Shūhei, could you also get me… ack!" Rangiku saw the other man and slammed the door closed again. Hisagi shrugged his shoulders and made a defeated huff sound, then knocked lightly on the door to the room, it opened, and he was pulled in.

'_Then who was with Nakamura?'_ The door to the room Izumi had spent the night in opened quickly. He thought, '_NO WAY!_' when he saw the captain class Shinigami, and then the door shut just as fast.

* * *

**A/N: Songs mentioned in this fic, are the sole property of their respective owners.**


End file.
